For the New Generation
Narration Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers Narrator: The Kids Decide to Go Back In Time to The Power Rangers World Adagio: Is Evreybody Ready? Im Opening the Portal Now Narrator: Then King Mondo Decides to Join Forces with Evox Evox: Good to Hear From You King Mondo. King Mondo: So You Must Be Evox Narrator: While Evox Teams up with King Mondo They Plan there Virus together Can Our Heroes Stop this Evil Threat Find Out on the Adventures of Omega Racers Next! Theme (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series theme Plays) Transcript * Tommy Oliver (V.O.): For the New Generation Outside of Wolf Villiage Adagio is Beating up one of the Villians Called Balthazar Bratt * Adaigo: HEY BALTHAZAR BRATT!!!! * Balthazar Bratt: What? * Adagio beats Balthazar Bratt Up * Adagio: NOBODY MESSES WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER, BRODI!!!! * Balthazar Bratt is beaten to death * Balthazar Bratt: I'll Be Back! * Balthazar Bratt Runs Back to Viruses Inc * Adagio Whipes his sweat marks off * Adagio: Phew that was a hard beatdown Meanwhile Back at the Garage Adagio was joining the omega racers in Breakfest * Adagio Comes in the Garage * Adagio: Hey Guys * Tyler Klause: Oh Hey Adagio Came by for Breakfest * Adagio: Yep * All: Let's Eat * The Omega Racers Eat There Breakfest * Brodi and Astro Enter the Garage * Brodi and Astro: Hi Adagio * Adagio: Hi Brodi and Astro * Tyler Klause: Who's Brodi? * Adagio: My Little Brother. * Brodi: This is my wife, Astro. * Fang Klause: Im Fang It's an Honor To Meet You * Maddie Klause: So What Brings you two to the garage * Brodi: I just noticed. * Astro: Adagio joins you. * Steel: Yep He did together we are * The Omega Racers Got into there poses as the Omega Symbol appeares * All: THE OMEGA RACERS! * Brodi and Astro: That was Amazing! * Keiko Kubota: Yep there the amazing group in the world to fight evox and his viruses * Skinny: HEY FRED!!!! * Fred: Yes? * Hobbler: GOT YOUR LEGS!!!!!!! * Fred: MY LEG! * Skinny and Hobbler realized that was Fred's Real Legs * Skinny and Hobbler: That's Gonna Leave a Mark. * Skinny and Hobbler walks Away * Tyler Klause: That's Funny * Fang Klause: That Did Leave A Mark. * Skinny and Hobbler: What did we do? Meanwhile at Viruses Inc Evox Recived a Call from King Mondo * Evox: King Mondo Good to Hear From You * King Mondo: Well Hello there Evox I See You're at Viruses inc You Know We Should Hang Out More Often * Evox: Well I Like you to meet my two henchmen Blaze, Roxy. Blaze and Roxy Enter the Building * Blaze: Yes Master Evox? * Evox: I Like you to meet king mondo * Roxy: Why Hello There King Mondosy * King Mondo: Well Greatings Roxy * King Mondo: Now Evox i know these omega racers are becoming a pain now what do you suggest we do * Evox: Here's the plan * Evox Brings up the holo planboard * Evox: We'll launch a fullscale virus invasion on the whole world First we'll need a army of viruses Roxy? * Roxy: With pleasure * Roxy Creates dreg putty and tenga like viruses with her tablet and clones them * Tenga Viruses Putty Viruses and Dreg Viruses: REPORTING FOR DUTY, SIR! * Evox: Good Good Now I Wan't You Two to Invade the World and Destroy the Omega Racers! * Tenga Viruses Putty Viruses and Dreg Viruses: YES SIR! * Tenga Putty and Dreg Viruses Jump and Flew out of Viruses inc to commence there invasion * Evox Laughs Evily * Meanwhile at the Garage the Omega Racers We're Having a Chat while they noticed that a virus invasion was outside the garage door * Kamen Rider Wing Knight fights all of the Tenga Putty and Dreg Viruses * Maddie Klause: Wow He Can't Handle those viruses alone * Fang Klause: Then Let's Give Him a Hand * The Omega Racers Flip out of the Garage Window and Morph into Rockerman Eagle Man Tiger Man and Rhino Man * Rockerman: HEY ROXY YOU'LL REGRET THIS WHEN I DESTROY YOU!!!! * Rhino Man: HEY BLAZE YOU ARE GOIN DOWN!!!! * Rockerman Rhino Man Tiger Man and Eagl Man help Kamen Rider Wing Knight fight all of the Tenga Putty and Dreg Viruses * Roxy destroys Adagio's Rockerman Armor * But Rhino Man Shows up and Punches Roxy then Roxy Blocks it and Sends Rhino Man Flying * Tiger Man: BRO! * Eagle Man Starts to cry * Adagio: MY ARMOR IS DESTROYED!!!!!!! * Roxy: Now i can finally send you to the digi world! * Roxy throws Adagio and Sends her flying just like rhino man * But Superman saves Adagio * Adagio: Nice Catch * Brodi and Astro: POWER STAR LOCK IN READY NINJA SPIN!!! * Brodi morphs into Red Ranger * Astro morphs into Pink Ranger * Eagle Man: Brodi, Adagio Help out Kamen Rider Wing Knight We'll deal with roxy * Brodi: Got it. * Adagio: RPM GET IN GEAR!!! * Adagio morphs into Blue Ranger * Blue Ranger Rhino Man, Eagle Man, and Tiger Man Fight off the Putty Dreg and Tenga Viruses with Kamen Rider Wing Knights Help * Kamen Riders, Ultra Brothers, Other Armor Heroes, Legend Heroes and the Power Rangers here to help * Dragon Man: Let us Do This Together * Terra Warrior: Time for some Tag Team Playing Action * Cyclone Warrior: Let's Fry these Viruses * Pyro Warrior: The Power of Light Will Prevail in the End * Kamen Rider Den-O: YEAH Let's Fry these Twerps * Blue Ranger, Rhino Man, Eagle Man, Tiger Man, Red Ninja Steel Ranger, Pink Ninja Steel Ranger, With other Power Rangers Kamen Riders Ultra Brothers and Other Armor Heroes Fight the Viruses together * Lord Drakkon here to help with the heroes. * Lord Drakkon: I am now reformed. * Rhino Man: Thanks * Blue Ranger, Rhino Man, Eagle Man, Tiger, Man, Red Ninja Steel Ranger, Pink Ninja Steel Ranger, Kamen Riders the Ultra Brothers, Other Armor Heroes, and Lord Drakkon Fight the Putty Tenga and Dreg Viruses Together. * Lord Drakkon kills Blaze and Roxy * Lord Drakkon: I am no longer evil * Evox: HOW'S THIS POSSIBLE?!?! * Kamen Rider Wing Knight: They'res to Many of them * Eagle Man: What do we do * Rhino Man: Guys we have to combine all of our powers it's the only way * Ultraman: But If you do that then you guys might loose energy * Tiger Man: We Don't Have a Choice Ultraman We've got to do it or else evox'll take over the world * Ultraman Taro: If It's the Only way then let's do it * Terra Warrior: Finally our hyper combination finish * All: OPEN THE FIFTH DIMENSION! * Pyro Warrior: You viruses have polianted the santity of justice and that is unforgivable * All: WE ARE THE OMEGA RACERS AND WE DO TO PROTECT EARTH OUR POWERS'LL TAKE YOU DOWN * Cyclone Warrior: So Prepare you'reself! * Pyro Warrior: You're Going Down! * The Ultra Brothers Energize arm in arm * All: OMEGA POWERS ENERGIZE! * Rhino Man: I Summon the Powers of the Heroes from the Past * Kamen Riders from the Past and Future are summoned in spirit in shoulders on the new heroes * The Ultra Brothers: ULTRA TORNADO! * All: OMEGA TRANSFER MEGA TORNADO BLAST, FINAL ATTACK! * All the Heroes powers are transfered to the Omega Racers, The Ultra Brothers, Kamen Rider Wing Knight, Red Ninja Steel Ranger, Ninja Steel Pink Ranger, Kamen Riders, and the Other Armor Heroes they're final attack energized * And they Fired there final attack at the Tenga Putty and Dreg viruses causing them to vanish * Lord Drakkon Deletes all the viruses * Evox: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * Eagle Man, Rhino Man, and Tiger Man Loose energy * Eagle Man: That Did it * Eagle Man, Rhino Man, and Tiger Man Change Back into Maddie Tyler and Fang and they faint uncounciously * Blue RPM Ranger Morphs Back into Adagio * Adagio: GUYS! * Adagio Rushes to his friends * Evox: I Will Be Back Omega Racers! * Lord Drakkon: Did we saved the world? * Ultra Seven: We Did * Adagio: Guys Im gonna get you to the lab just try to hang on ok? please! * Tyler Klause: Does it look like we're going anywhere * Kamen Riders, The Ultra Brothers, and the Other Armor Heroes Fade away * Adagio (Calls ultraman on the communicator): Ultraman Im Bringing them in * Ultraman (On the communicator): Adagio you must hurry * Adagio: Ok guys here we go * Adagio Carries the omega racers in his arms to the lab Meanwhile at the Lab Adagio Sets Tyler, Fang, and Maddie Down on the Rest Pad * Adagio: Ok Ultraman It's all set do you're thing * Ultraman: Stand Back * Ultraman Heals Tyler, Fang, and Maddie * Keiko Kubota Comes in Crying in tyler's arm * Keiko Kubota: I'll miss you tyler (crying) * Keiko's tear is on tyler's body and tyler is healed * Tyler Klause: Keiko, Don't start cryin * Maddie and Fang are Healed too * Maddie Klause: From now on no more omega transfer tornado beam final attack they make our energy drained * Fang Klause: Im glad we're ok * Adagio: Good to have you back guys * The Omega Racers Hug eachother as the episode ends Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Ryan Potter as Fang Klause * Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Keiko Kubota as Herself * Matt Mullins as Kamen Rider Wing Knight * Owen Willson as Brodi * Tara Strong as Astro * Jim Brynes as Ultraman * Danny Dark as Ultra Seven * Jason Marsden as Pyro Warrior * Johnny Yong Bosch as Cyclone Warrior * Reuben Langdon as Terra Warrior * Steve Blum as Ultraman Taro * David Vincent as Kamen Rider Den-O * Jason David Frank as Lord Drakkon * Frank Welker as Skinny * Mike Myers as Hobbler * Dee Bradley Baker as Fred * Kirk Thornton as the Voice of Evox * Colby Strong as Blaze * Liana Ramirez as Roxy * David Stenstorm as King Mondo * Jason David Frank as Lord Drakkon Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg Rhino Man.png Ryan Potter.png Tiger man.png Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Eagle man.png Scottmccall1.jpg Prrpm-blue.png Rockerman.png Brodi (Adult).png Ninnin-red.png Astro the Female Rocker as Ariel.png Ninnin-pink.png Kubota keiko 505916.jpg UltramanCType.png Ultraman Taro info.png Ultraseven_awsome.png KR-Knight&WingKnight.png Skinny-and-hobbler.JPG Frederick Little in Stuart Little 3:Call of the Wild.JPG Superman-clark-kent-kal-el-the-lego-batman-movie-36.jpg Den-O-sword.jpg ArmorHeroGiant.jpg ArmorHeroAero.jpg ArmorHeroMars.jpg Lord Drakkon.png PowerRangersBeastMorphersEvox0215192.jpg Blaze-Helmetless.png Evil Roxy.png Screenshot_20180429-192233.png Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403